Meddling Minerva's Mistletoe
by smutsisters44
Summary: Just a one shot about Remus and Hermione and the mistletoe that brings them together. XD  HGXRL


**This is my first one shot! XD It's Remus and Hermione so if you don't like that pairing, then you're crazy! Just kidding. But enjoy and please review, even if it only a one shot. Cookies for all who review! XP**

* * *

><p>It was a bitter cold day when Hermione woke up. She peered out over the grounds of Hogwarts and saw a crisp layer of snow blanketing the castle. It was beautiful and she wished she had someone to share it with. Ron and Harry got tickets to go to a Holly Harpies quidditch match over the Holiday break and she decided she wanted to catch up on reading. But being alone on Christmas Eve almost made her regret not going with them.<p>

They had all decided to go back to Hogwarts for their final year, even though they were offered great positions in the ministry. Harry thought his parents would have wanted him to go back and Ron's mother… well of course she nagged him into returning as well.

There was nothing between her and Ron. After returning to Hogwarts they decided they were better off as friends and two days later she found him snogging Lavender in the common room. Twat!

As she crawled out of bed she stretched, cracking her back gently. She had become more beautiful since she had left Hogwarts. While the offers from students had flattered her, none of the guys in question were mature enough for her. The war had made her wise beyond her years.

She made her way down the decorated corridors, portraits whispering as she walked by. Despite the war being over her name was in the tabloids an awful lot. Sighing she ticked the pear as she came across the kitchens. She just wanted a cup of tea and some toast. When the portrait swung open she almost ran into someone.

"Professor, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."

"That's quite all right Hermione. I should be more careful, though I didn't know anyone else knew about the kitchens," Professor Remus said with a knowing wink.

Hermione's stomach lurched. Maybe she was just hungry. "I just wanted a cup of tea before I went to the library to read."

"Why don't you join me? I just got a pot from the elves and a basket of scones," he said lifting his full hands.

"That sounds lovely. But let me take something from you," Hermione said.

As Remus held out the basket her hand brushed his and she almost jumped from the electricity between them. She looked up at him. He was blushing. He must have felt it too. Silently, she took the scones and followed him.

"Professor, why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

"You know you can call me Remus outside of the classroom," he said with a smile.

Her stomach lurched again. She thought of talking to Madame Pomphrey about this sudden stomach ailment but forgot when he looked into her eyes. She felt glued to her spot and couldn't stop looking. She was entranced.

Remus coughed and looked away, with a slightly sheepish look. Hermione hoped she hadn't done something to offend him. The rest of the walk was in an awkward silence. When they arrived at his office he allowed her in first.

His office was beautiful. It was homely but masculine. Clean but slightly disheveled, with papers littering his desk. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and across from it a plush loveseat. There was a tree in the corner adorned with red ornaments. She loved it.

As she crossed the room to check out the ornaments he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry this place is a mess…"

"No, it's fine. Harry and Ron are much worse. Trust me," Hermione said with a laugh.

Remus smiled knowingly. Hermione turned to look at the ornaments. There was one of the marauders, a mini Hogwarts castle, and a small orb that swirled in different colors.

Entranced Hermione reached out to touch it.

"Lily got that for me. Based on your mood it changes color," Remus said from right behind her. Hermione jumped slightly, pushing her back into Remus' strong chest.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, but didn't move. Remus reached down to touch her hair, curling it around his finger. Hermione almost sighed but restrained herself.

"It's very soft," He said. Hermione blushed and reluctantly pulled away only to be abruptly stopped. She turned around to face Remus but found she couldn't move away from him.

He looked just as confused as she felt.

"Wha-" Hermione started but stopped when she saw Remus looking up.

"That meddling Minerva, she charmed the castle to be decorated with decorations, I guess she did not forget the mistletoe…" He trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Oh." Hermione replied lamely.

"Well I guess we need to… well…" Remus trailed off, obviously conflicted.

"Yes, well here we go," Hermione breathed.

Nervous, but surprisingly excited, Hermione closed her eyes. It seemed like an eternity before she felt Remus' breath near her lips. She sighed parting her lips slightly as Remus' touched her lips.

It was soft but firm. Relaxed, but passionate and electric. She felt herself mold into his solid chest, moaning when his tongue touched her lips. Their kiss became more passionate, and much more than the mistletoe required. Hermione ground her hips into his and he groaned.

Still kissing he pushed both of them onto the loveseat with himself on top. Hermione eagerly ground her hips into his raging erection.

Remus stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

Hermione nodded and then smirked before unbuttoning his pants and slipping her hand inside.

Remus practically moaned. "Her-mi-o-nie"

They began passionately removing each other's clothing until they were both naked on the couch.

Remus kissed his way down Hermione's neck, to her breasts which he gently kissed before moving on to her belly button and then to her soft lips. Hermione cried out immediately.

"Remus please," She all but cried.

He licked and nibbled at her core until she was on the brink of orgasm.

"Remus, I need you inside of me," she begged.

Always the gentleman, Remus obliged. He pushed himself into her and she sighed at the new sensation. They stayed still for a moment, and then began to slowly rock together.

Soft moans filled the room as the two both reached orgasm.

Consumed with desire, the two cried out in unison. Remus pulled out and the two snuggled on the couch for a moment. Sated they laid there in silence until Hermione spoke.

"Well… that was great," she admitted.

"Yes," Remus agreed.

"I should… I guess I should get going?" Hermione wasn't sure of the protocol in the afterglow of shagging her professor.

Slightly hurt, Remus shrugged.

"Or you could… stay? I did promise you breakfast."

Hermione smiled. "I would love some breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! I hope you liked it! If you want to see a different pairing, or more of this one, just review and we shall obey! 3 smutsisters44<strong>


End file.
